1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillating signal generating device and method thereof, and more particularly to an oscillating signal generating device with low power consumption, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, a crystal resonator is employed to generate a reference clock signal with an accurate oscillating frequency in the field of clock signal generators, which means the crystal resonator exists in most of the electronic device. The crystal resonator is always designed to have the characteristics of low transconductance (i.e., gm) and low current consumption in the advanced manufacturing process in order to prolong the standby time of the electronic device. By doing this, the size of the crystal resonator is enlarged and the stability of the crystal resonator is worsened. More specifically, for the crystal resonator having the characteristics of low transconductance and low current consumption, the crystal resonator may be unable to start oscillating when the crystal resonator is under a high temperature and lower supply voltage conditions. It should be noted that the crystal resonator may generate the original reference clock signal for all other clock signals having different frequencies in the electronic device, meaning the conventional electronic device may crash under some circumstances, such as when the above-mentioned high temperature and lower supply voltage conditions occur. Therefore, providing an efficient and convenient way to reduce power consumption, while also prolonging the standby time and improving the stability of the electronic device, is a significant concern in the field.